Nabataea (Aretas III)
Nabataea led by Aretas III is a More Civilizations custom civilization by Sukritact [2], with contributions from JanBoruta and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Nabatea The Nabataeans, also Nabateans were an Arab people who inhabited northern Arabia and the Southern Levant, and whose settlements, most prominently the assumed capital city of Raqmu, now called Petra, in AD 37 – c. 100, gave the name of Nabatene to the borderland between Arabia and Syria, from the Euphrates to the Red Sea. Their loosely controlled trading network, which centered on strings of oases that they controlled, where agriculture was intensively practiced in limited areas, and on the routes that linked them, had no securely defined boundaries in the surrounding desert. Trajan conquered the Nabataean kingdom, annexing it to the Roman Empire, where their individual culture, easily identified by their characteristic finely potted painted ceramics, became dispersed in the general Greco-Roman culture and was eventually lost. They were later converted to Christianity. Jane Taylor, a writer, describes them as "one of the most gifted peoples of the ancient world".' Aretas III Aretas III was king of the Nabataean kingdom from 87 to 62 BCE. Aretas ascended to the throne upon the death of his brother, Obodas I, in 87 BCE. During his reign, he extended his kingdom to cover what now forms the northern area of Jordan, the south of Syria, and part of Saudi Arabia. Probably the greatest of Aretas''' conquests was that of Damascus, which secured his country's place as a serious political power of its time. Nabataea reached its greatest territorial extent under Aretas' leadership.' '''Dawn of Man' Hail Aretas III, he who rules the Nabataean Kingdom! Petra prospers under your guidance. Your people were shepherds in the Arabian Desert who abandoned their nomadic ways. Over the centuries, they founded great cities; carved into the earth itself. Their astounding knowledge of engineering, architecture and hydraulics allowed these cities to blossom into flourishing oases where no others could survive. Their shrewd control of the Incense Route made Nabataea into a land of great wealth and prosperity. Alas great king, that time is past; and only relics remain of your glory. Yet another opportunity comes before you. Will Petra rise again, a jewel in the desert sands? Will riches once again flow into your glorious nation? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes Strategy Nabatea's UA the Spring of Moses, allows you to permanetly increase Food yields in cities. This gives you a great advantage, as your spawn bias is the desert. With a Coastal city, the right rescources, and with Flooded Desert tiles you can increase your cities' population by an unimaginable rate! The Zabonah may not be able to attack like a scout but it has an additional Movement, discovers cities easier, and earns XP and Gold from doing so. The unit produces 2 Gold and XP when stationed on a Trade Route. The Rock-cut Tomb, in addition to the mint's usual bonuses, greatly boosts the range and Gold yields of land Trade Routes. Lastly, the city must be on or adjacent to a desert tile. With these in mind the Science Victory is the best route to go. With high Production and a lot of population you can build Science buildings and Wonders. With Freedom, and the third tier tenet of purchasing Spaceship parts, you'll blast off to the sky. Alternatively, you can use that production for a Domination Victory, or even Cultural Victory if you're lucky. Nabatea will be the Spring of Moses. Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Sponsor Pleasure Gardens Our people sweat and toil under the burning heat of the desert. But we are an advanced and civilised society. With our knowledge of hydraulics, we can construct lush gardens for their benefit even in such conditions. It will cost us to profect the technique, but the results will be worth it. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Nabatea (Aretas III) * May not be enacted before the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * -33% Gold needed to increase Food yields in Desert cities. * Recieve Culture when increasing Food yields. Syncretise Foreign Architecture ''' While today we are builders, our ancestors were nomads. Thus, whilst our architects are skilled, they have no traditions to draw from. So instead, let us send them with our caravans, that they might see the world and bring back those architectural elements they find most pleasing. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Nabatea (Arteas III) * Must have at least 1 International Land Trade Route * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Departing International Land Trade Routes each provide +5% Production towards Wonders '''Unique Cultural Influence TBD Full Credits List * Sukritact: Artwork, Unit Model, Design, Code * Regalman: Artwork * Janboruta: Artwork Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt